Yin-Yang
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Vous connaissez le Yin et le Yang? Le bien et le mal, le noir et le blanc, la réalité et l'idéal, relié par le fil du destin. Tellement ressemblants, mais tellement différents. Le Prof et le Patron, c'est la même chose... Prof/Patron; lemon, yaoi, OS


Le Yin et le Yang

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Attention! Cette fiction contient du lemon et du yaoi! Vous voilà prévenus!**

**Enjoy!**

Certaines personnes disent que le Patron n'a pas de coeur. C'est faux.

_**Message de Patron à 17h47**_

_**On se fait une partie sous la couette dès que j'arrive?**_

_**Message de Quatr'yeux à 17h49**_

_**Je t'attends ;)**_

Le Prof vaquait à ses occupations plutôt ennuyeuses. Il mélangeait tout et n'importe quoi, menaçant parfois de faire péter toute la baraque. Il entendit alors la porte d'ouvrir, et une voix rauque dire :

-Chéri, je suis rentré... tu es prêt?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer... dit le Prof, le regard rempli de malice et de désir.

Le Patron et le Prof étaient ensembles. Je sais, c'est dur à imaginer. Vous connaissez le Yin et le Yang? Le bien et le mal, le noir et le blanc, la réalité et l'idéal, relié par le fil du destin. Tellement ressemblants, mais tellement différents... le Prof et le Patron, c'est la même chose.  
Le Patron mit un de ses bras derrière les genoux du Prof, un dans son dos, et il le fit basculer en arrière. Il emporta sa "dulcinée" riant de bon coeur dans sa chambre, et il posa sa prise sur le lit. Le Patron lui sourit. Normalement, pas avec son sourire pervers et menaçant. Il embrassa son conjoint, et leur chaste baiser se transforma petit à petit en tango buccal enflammé. Il enleva le noeud papillon bicolore du Prof, et croqua dans sa peau pâle maintenant découverte, faisant gémir doucement son amant. Il mordilla ensuite le lobe de son oreille. Le Prof débarassa son collègue de sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Soit pas pressé, t'as le temps... susurra le Patron à son oreille, l'excitant encore plus.

Le Patron était maintenant débarassé de sa chemise corbeau, dévoilant son torse musclé. Le Prof passa ses fins doigts sur le corps du Patron, qui frisonna à chaque endroit où le Prof le touchait, comme une brûlure. L'homme en noir déboutonna la blouse du savant et lui enleva. Il mordilla un des tétons du scientifiques, qui lâcha une sorte de couinement, excitant encore plus son amant. Le Prof fit un mouvement brusque avec son bassin, qui trahissait son désir des plus évidents. Le Patron passa sa langue sur le torse du jeune homme, sur son nombril... le scientifiques ne retenait plus ses gémissement et sa respiration devenait saccadée et irrégulière.

-Patron... souffla t-il. Je ne peux... pas... attendre plus longtemps...

Comprenant sa demanda, le Patron enleva la ceinture du pantalon de sa "victime", et fit descendre le pantalon déformé par l'érection de son propriétaire. Le Patron passa sa main sur la bosse, faisant crier de désir le Prof, qui ne tenait plus. Il enleva le dernier tissu, et regarda son amant : ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues rougies lui donnait un aspect encore plus séduisant. Il fit de lents vas-et-viens sur la verge de son compagnon, qui ne retint pas ses cris. Le Patron savait que son homologue scientifique était très sensible au touchait et s'amusait à le torturer, en accelérant ou en ralentissant les gestes qu'ils faisait.

-P-Patron! Je vais... je...

Le Patron compris et goba entièrement la virilité du sa vant qui ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui avala ce que lui offrait son amant. Celui-ci se redressa, et commença à enlever le pantalon de l'homme en noir, ainsi que son boxer. Le Prof fit les même gestes que le Patron, mais avec plus d'hésitation. La Patron passait une main dans les cheveux du savant et gémissait de plaisir. Le savant passa quelques fois sa langue sur le membre de son compagnon, et finit par le mettre entièrement dans sa bouche.

-Prof! Je... continue!

Le Patron mouvait son bassin dans le même rythme que le Prof. Il vint dans la bouche du savant, qui avala lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Ils se séparèrent essouflés :

-T'es pas trop fatigué, j'espère, dit le Patron, parce que c'est pas fini...

Le Prof cria de plaisir quand un doigt s'enfonça dans son fondement, faisant de petits va-et-viens. Un deuxième arriva, puis un troisième. Le Prof haletait et n'attendait que de se faire prendre par l'homme noir. Celui-ci chercha quelque chose dans la table de nuit à côté du lit et sortit un présevatif.

-P-pourquoi mettre ça... demanda le Prof.

-Je ne veux pas te faire trop mal...

Il enfila la bout de latex, et se positionna de façon à ce que le Prof ne souffre pas. Le Prof attendait depuis tout à l'heure ce moment, mais il n'arriva pas. Il leva les yeux vers le Patron, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre. Le scientifique se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne peux pas... j'ai peur de te faire mal...

-C'est la vie. Tout le monde souffre un jour ou l'autre.

Le Patron ne fut pas convaincu. Le Prof, déçu, se colla contre son amant, qui lui caressa le dos. Le savant fou se leva de quelques centimètre et s'empala sur la verge de son comparse, faisant des va-et-viens avec son bassin. Il gémissait de douleur, mais cette douleur fut vite remplacée par du plaisir. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, et le Patron poussa son conjoint vers l'arrière, et reprit sa position de dominant. Il donna de forts coups de bassins, faisant crier le Prof, qui s'accrochait fermement au draps du lit. Ils vinrent en même temps, criant le nom de leur amant. Le Patron se retira , et enleva le présevatif. Le Prof se blottit contre son homologue en noir, épuisé.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent... dit le Patron.

-Oui, on devrait... parvins à dire le savant, qui s'endormit dans les bras de son compagnon.

**Reviews?**


End file.
